User blog:PowerOfFailing/Stories from the Pride rock - Difficult storytelling
It was a Spring evening in the Pride Lands and the Pride was preparing to go to sleep. The sun was setting and Simba was happily watching it. Meanwhile, Kion walkep up to him. "Hi son, you aren´t asleep yet?" "No, dad. But i want to tell you something.. I have always wondered.. What happened to Mufasa? And why is Scar dead?" asked Kion. Simba was shocked and he didn´t want to talk about it, but he also wanted his son to know, what happened to this kingdom years ago. "Well, Kion, look.. when i was a young cub just like you, i liked to play a lot with Nala. But one day, Scar told me to practice my roar in a nearby gorge. So i went there.." said Simba, when tears started to appear in his eyes. "Dad, what´s happening?" asked Kion when he saw his tears. "Lets continue.. So, i went there and i did practice my roar. That´s when Scar´s true nature showed up. He asked the hyenas to scare a group of wildebeests to kill me while i was inside the george." said Simba, when more and more tears started to appear in his eyes. "Really, dad? But you are alive!" "Yes, fortunately, i am alive. But someone is not." "What do you mean dad?" "I will get right to it." "I managed to survive the stampede until my dad arrived to save me. He managed to save me. But when he was climbing the rock, he asked Scar to help him. I remember that very clearly." said Simba, almost crying. "And what happened next?" Kion asked. "Scar.. he.. he murdered him. He grabbed him by his paws and the threw him down the gorge, into the stampede." now, Kion started to cry. "But.. that has to be lie!" Kion said. "Unfortunately, its not, my son. It really happened." "I cant believe it" said Kion. "Scar murdered his own brother? "Yes. He wanted to be the king, thats why he did it" said Mufasa. Kion started to cry. "Its fine Kion, let me tell you something.." "Do you see those white thingies in the sky?" asked Simba, trying to calm down his son. "Yes, dad, and how does bind to Mufasa?" crying Kion asked. "Well, one wise king once told me, that these are the kings of the past, watching over us. They see everything, that is happening." "Really, dad? ..Does that mean that Mufasa is up there?" asked Kion. "I am sure he is. And he is watching us right now, just as i am telling you this story." "Thats.. thats amazing." Kion said and he stopped crying. "So, Kion, everytime you feel alone, just look at the sky above you and you will see Mufasa smiling at you. You, my son, you are the future king, and you should be proud of that." said Simba. "I am very proud of that, dad." said Kion. "And, i have one more question, what happened to scar, did you kill him in revenge?" asked Kion. "No, Kion, i didnt. I didnt want to be like him. His own mind killed him." "What do you mean, dad?" "I will explain that when you will get older, my son" said Simba. "Okay, dad. Thanks for the story, I have something to think about." said Kion. "No problem, my son. And now, just go to bed. And remember, if you ever feel alone, Mufasa will watch over you." said Simba. "Thanks, dad. Good night." "Good night, Kion." said Simba and Kion slowly went to the den. Simba then looked up to the sky and more tears started to appear in his eyes. "Well, dad, the past is rough. But noone can change it, and as you can see, everyone still remembers you" said Simba. Then, Nala came to Simba. "Simba, what is happening, are you okay?" asked she. "Yeah, i am fine.. Kion just wanted me to tell him a story about Scar and Mufasa.." said Simba. "Oh.. i see. I know that it is hard for you to talk about it." said Nala. "Yeah.." "Come on, lets go to sleep. You know, Mufasa will be there with you forever." "I know my dear, thats also what i told Kion." said Simba. Then, he and Nala went to bed. Category:Blog posts